


Life Saver

by Okami01



Series: Felix Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dedue Molinaro Needs a Hug, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: If Felix has to live in a world where Dedue or anyone else has to save him from harm then it obviously means he has to get stronger. Quickly.For Felix Rarepair Week - Free Day
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Felix Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128200
Kudos: 7





	Life Saver

On the battlefield, there is no time for indecisiveness. Quick thinking, action, and precision.

Felix knows this so he acts. Fights. Holds his sword to his side and fights. The Blue Lions are scattered across the battlefield. Bandits and knights of Serios just as well. 

There isn't any time for grudges or hostility. Only strategy and trying not to die.

Byleth is leading everyone. 

Felix cuts a path. Engaged with a mercenary, slashing and parrying blows. 

In the back of his mind, he knows that Dimitri is there. Dedue can't be very far behind.

Felix frowns at the thought. Wills himself not to be distracted. Feints and strikes again to the right. He draws blood, screams. 

But one death doesn't mean that the battle is over. 

Felix pivots. 

He hears the clang of metal instead. 

Something was going to hit him.

It doesn't. 

It didn't. 

Dedue is there. The arrows fell uselessly against his shield. 

Felix doesn't have time to think of it. He wills himself to breathe. Feels the quickened pulse of his heart against the palm of his sword sheath. 

Before he knows it, there's another bandit to fight.   
A battle doesn't end with one death. 

Thankfully this battle doesn't end with any of his comrades' deaths either. 

___

Felix watches later. Watches Dedue plastered to Dimitri's side. Felix's eyes narrow. Dedue's shield has blood on it, as does Felix's sword. 

It isn't the first time someone has blocked a blow for him. The first time he thought he was going to die. Felix will train harder. 

Though he knows that no matter how hard he does, he'll brush with death again and again. For as long as he lives. As long as he fights. 

He thinks of Glenn, he thinks of the boar and his dog.

Glenn is dead. The rest of them will get killed if they don't act. 

Irritation wins over weariness. Felix doesn't want to sleep. He goes to the training grounds instead. 

__

It's good enough for now. Falling asleep at the training grounds isn't a viable option. His muscles ache and lack of sleep blurs his movements back to the dorms.

There aren't many people out this late. Aside from the guards and deviants who feel the need to sneak around doing inappropriate things in the dark of the night. 

He sees another figure that isn't either of those types of people. Dedue. Coming back from somewhere himself. The Greenhouse perhaps? When he's not at Dimitri's side, he's usually there.

Felix hesitates. He doesn't like the feeling. Any of the things he's been feeling recently. 

" You shouldn't have done that." He angrily whispers into the darkness

"The plants. Need to be watered." Dedue answers back simply. 

Felix scowls. 

" No, when you-" saved me. "You didn't have to get in the way of those arrows."

Dedue's eyebrows arch. It's the dead of the night nearly but Felix can't not look away. He glares and crosses his arms.

" Did you want to die?"

" What? No."

" Fine." Dedue replies. His expression never changes much. Not from what Felix can tell. He thinks he sees his lip quirk upwards.

Felix's frown deepens. " It isn't fine. I don't-" shouldn't you be helping the boar? That's the only reason you saved me in the first place."

Dedue's expression changes slightly. Irritated. Felix thinks he is anyway. And that's annoying. People can do or say anything to him and he tolerates it but the second someone insults Dimitri he gets mad. 

Dimitri is the same way. They're both fools. 

There's a silence in the air.

" Would have wanted to die?"

" No," Felix grumbles. 

" What if it had been a magic attack? Would your armor protect you then? You might be willing to die for the boar but you don't get to die for me."

Dedue stares at him for an unnervingly long amount of time. 

" You don't get to tell me how to live my life."

" Because the boar already does that for you."

" His highness does not tell me how to live my life. But I will protect him with mine. I will fight for his cause, which, extends to you. We fight on the same field of battle, Felix. If you are about to be shot then I will block it."

" If all you're doing is living for someone else, you aren't alive."

" Until the day that I last draw breath, I will have to disagree."

Felix wants to be annoyed. He clenches his hand into a fist. He wants to thank Dedue. All that talk about duty and honor makes him want to vomit. But there isn't any doubt that Dedue is a dependable ally. Even if he is doing it for stupid reasons.

Just like his father and his inability to look past his own ideals. Just like Glenn.   
Living for someone doesn't mean anything if you're dead.

Felix can't stand to think about it anymore.

"Why are you coming from the Greenhouse now?"

Dedue looks past where Felix has come from. The same can be said for him. He shouldn't be in the training grounds so late either.

" People tend to not want to be around me. It's relaxing at night."

" That's stupid? Felix says and then for clarification. " Them and you."

" You don't seem to want to around me either," Dedue shrugs.

" If people said the things about me that they say to you I'd punch them in the face."

Dedue mouth upturns. " I was under the impression that you prefer swords."

" I do. I have no interest in blindly killing for my own benefit. If you stab someone in the face with a sword, they die."

Dedue's smile disappears. " That tends to happen."

" I don't care where you came from, you know."

" The Greenhouse."

"No. Ugh. Duscur. I think that it's annoying that you're so willing to die. It'd be stupid."

" I can't be stupid if I'm dead, Felix."

Felix glares at him. Possibly stunned. He'd rather see him like this. Actually fighting back. Dedue stares back. Hard to read, not that Felix cares. 

" Whatever." 

Dedue says nothing else. So they go their separate ways into the night. 

___

And maybe Felix is a coward for not being able to thank Dedue. For not apologizing. Maybe he's a fool for wanting to protect Felix anyway. Maybe they're both fools who will have to keep protecting each other anyway. 

Maybe Felix gets up early brimming with too much energy. Heads to the Greenhouse. Maybe he pulls some more weeds and fills more bags of soil. 

Either way, they'll just have to keep living. He'll have to get stronger. He'll have to look out for magic attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Felix Rarepair Week! Thanks for reading
> 
> I fully believe that the Felix Dedue support chain should have included more Dedue bullying Felix and Felix apologizing to him. And that Felix has a lit of misplaced anger because he doesn't want what happeend to Glenn to happen to Dedue. And that Dedue shouldn't have to put up with Felix or anyone's crap.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
